HARMED: Elliot Hall or is it Halliwell?
by The Boiling Point
Summary: Wyatt is in love with Elliot a Darklighter Witch and they don't know each others secret...Demons start to attack more when Elliot's around...Chris suspects something about Eliot's family... MalexMale BarbasxElliot WyattxElliot ChrisxMale OC
1. Prologe: The PowerOfThree TurnedIntoTwo

**-HARMED****-**

**-Eliot-**

Name: Eliot Hall (Halliwell)

Family: Pan Hall (Prue Halliwell) (Mother/Witch) Arcturus (Father/Darklighter)

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Powers: Spellcasting, Scrying, Potion Making, Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Premonition, Empathy, Levitation, Dark Orbing, Dark Remote Orbing, Dark Telekinetic Orbing (uses it sometimes), Healing, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance

**-Wyatt-**

Name: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Parents: Piper Halliwell (Mother/Witch) Leo Wyatt (Father/Whitelighter)

Age:22

Gender: Male

Powers: Spellcasting, Scrying, Potion Making, Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Telekinetic Orbing, Conjuration, Thought Projection, Shielding, Energy Waves, Energy Balls, Invincibility (when wield Excalibur), Omnilingualism

**-Chis-**

Name: Christopher Perry Halliwell

Parents: Piper Halliwell (Mother/Witch) Leo Wyatt (Father/Whitelighter)

Age:20

Gender: Male

Powers: Spellcasting, Scrying, Potion Making, Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Telekinesis, Cloaking, High Resistance, Thermokinesis, Electrokinises, Glamouing, Omnilingualism

**-Little Prue-**

Name: Melinda Prudence Halliwell

Parents: Phoebe Halliwell (Mother/Witch) Coop (Father/Cupid)

Age:18

Gender: Female

Powers: Spellcasting, Scrying, Potion Making, Teleportation, Empathy, Immortality, Suggestion, Fading, Self-Healing,

**-Jr.-**

Name: Henry Jr. Mitchell Halliwell

Parents: Paige Matthews (Mother/Witch) Henry Mitchell (Father/Mortal)

Age:15

Gender: Male

Powers: Spellcasting, Scrying, Potion Making, Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Telekinetic Orbing, Omnilingualism, Cryokinesis, Molecular Decelertion, Molecular Inhibition (Ice Stasis),

**-PROLOGUE-**

**The Past lives: Year of the Three Emperors**

**Tom (**Wyatt**), Bill (**Chris**) and Paris (**Eliot**)**

**The Power of Three Turned Into Two**

**-PROLOGUE-**

_Tom, Bill, Paris are the power of three but never announced it because they were men . Tom is the oldest, Bill is middle and Paris is the youngest. Tom and Bill suspect that Paris was turned evil by a demon but they ignored that and kept about their daily lives. Until they saw Paris killing mortals._

"_Bill, are you really plan on vanquishing Paris?" Tom asked Bill who was writing a spell in to vanquish a witch in 'The book of Shadows'_

"_Yes, I'm sure" Bill said "Paris..he-he killed people."_

"_I have empathy, Bill" Tom said "What I feel from Paris is only pain and anger. I know he cast a spell to 'To Repair Damage' to repair his broken heart"_

"_That has nothing to do with him killing people!" Bill yelled._

"_What if it is?" Tom said "Then what?"_

"_What are you guys talking about" Paris said coming in the attic looking suspiciously at them both. But before Paris could attack Bill and Tom started chanting a spell._

_This witch's power can not fight,_

_The lure of evil's magic might,_

_Before misuse lands him to hell,_

_Remove the powers of Paris MacRowen_

"_What are you doing!" Paris yelled at Bill trying to use Telekinesis and finding that it didn't work._

"_Paris, Why did you kill that family?" Bill said "Tom, bring the spell"_

"_I don't kneed to explain that to you" Paris said "but I don't regret it one bit..." Tom knew that he was telling the truth and started to chant with Bill._

_Evil Which in my Sight,_

_Vanquish thy Self,_

_Vanquish thy Might_

_In This and Every Future Life_

_They watched as Paris get vanquished and the end of the power of three... _Eliot woke up from his nightmare startled "That really felt real..."

**...HARMED...**

**Review! **

**I hope you get the prologue because it's very important, If you have questions feel free to ask and I'll answer! :D oh and for more info on Eliot go to my profile! *o* I'll also explain things about his mother (Prue) and father (Arcturus) and more in future capters Ok ^.^**


	2. Chapter 1: Phoebe's Premonition

**-HARMED****-**

**-Prue-**

Name:Pan (Prue) Hall (Halliwell)

Family: Eliot Hall (Halliwell) (Son/Darklighter/Witch), Arcturus (Husband/Darklighter)

Age: 50 (When she died for real)

Gander: Female

Powers: Telekinesis, Astral Projection,

**-Piper-**

Name: Piper Halliwell

Family: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (Son/Whitelighter/Witch) Christopher Perry Halliwell (Son/Whitelighter/Witch) Leo Wyatt (Husband/Whitelighter)

Age: 52

Gander: Female

Powers:Molecular Immobilizaton, Molecular Combustion

**-Phoebe-**

Name: Phoebe Halliwell

Family: Melinda Prudence Halliwell (Daughter/Witch/Cupid) Coop (Husband/Cupid)

Age: 50

Gander: Female

Powers: Premonition, Levitation, Empathy

**-Paige-**

Name: Paige Matthews

Family: Henry Jr. Mitchell Halliwell (Son/Whitelighter/Witch) Henry Mitchell (Husband/Mortal)

Age: 48

Gander: Female

Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Sensing, Hovering, Omnilingualism

**-CHAPTER 1-**

**Phoebe's Premonition**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

_Everything was fine with the mysterious boy and his dad at the boy's home until demons appeared in the boy's room. His dad killed a few with his arrows but a demon shimmered behind him and conjured a knife and killed him. His son moved his hands and he froze the room with all the demons. He blows up five demons but and then the rest unfroze._

_One demon threw a fire ball at him. He waved a hand sending that fire ball at another demon and killed him. "Don't you have come thing better to do!" he yelled angrily at the two other demons in the room. He blows up one and then the other. He then looked at his dad who was on the floor and went to him. He tried to heal him but it didn't work "Please wake up, Dad" he pleaded hoping it would work eventually. "Don't leave me to!" he yelled before standing and watching his father disappear. _

_Dad...Why him...He left me all alone...He died protecting me from Evil... he thought as Barbas flamed in his room standing behind him "Your greatest fear came true the Elders took them away from you...and you need to make them pay" the demon said before flaming out. He went down to the living room and got 4 Pyrite Crystals in my hands "Sandra I need you" he said and then blue orbs appeared. Sandra was standing in front of him "Crystals" he said and the Crystals orbed in swirls of black and appeared around Sandra to create a Crystal Cage around her. "Why did you kill my Mom and Dad!" he yelled at her._

_Sandra looked surprised that he would blame her of his parents death and said "They had to die for you to meet your other family" she knew that he didn't believe her. He then raised his hands and caused an explosion that killed the elder. Barbas appeared again "Kill them all..." he said as he disappeared again. The boy walled to a picture of him, his dad, and Prue on it then picked it up and walked to his bed and sat on it._

"Phoebe, are you OK?" Piper asked.

"I had a premonition about Wyatt's boyfriend" Phoebe said shocked "and I think the Elders sent me the premonition for some reason"

"How can you possibly know that?" Paige said looking at her.

"Because they wouldn't want an Elder dead" Phoebe said "Would they?"

"Who exactly kills the Elder?" Piper asked.

"Elliot..." Phoebe then realized that Elliot's a Darklighter.

"Elliot can't kill an Elder he doesn't have powers" Paige said "right?"

"Yes, I saw it in the premonition" Phoebe said "and he's a Darklighter and something else"

"What do you mean by 'something else' Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"I don't think a Darklighter has the power to use Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion like Piper?" Phoebe said "He also knew the Elder he called for"

"Leo!" Piper yelled.

"Is there something wrong?" Leo said after he orbed in.

**...HARMED...**

**Next on 'Elliot Hall or is it Halliwell?' Wyatt and Elliot are on a DATE but it's cut short by Wyatt's family and also demons, later Chris confronts him about who he really is. **

**Thanks for the Reviews! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Date Gone Wrong

**-HARMED****-**

**-Arcturus-**

Name: Arcturus or Ace

Family: Eliot Hall (Halliwell) (Son/Darklighter/Witch), Pan Hall (Prue Halliwell) (Wife/Witch)

Age: Unknown

Gander: Male

Powers: Dark Orbing, Dark Remote Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Cloaking, Touch of Death, Cursing, Telepathy, Energy Balls, Immortality, High Resistance

**-Leo-**

Name: Leo Wyatt

Family: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (Son/Whitelighter/Witch) Christopher Perry Halliwell (Son/Whitelighter/Witch) Piper Halliwell (Wife/Witch)

Age: Unknown

Gander: Male

Powers: Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Omnilingualism, Cloaking, Electrokinises, Hovering, Reconstitution, Regeneration, High Resistance

**-Coop-**

Name: Coop

Family: Melinda Prudence Halliwell (Daughter/Witch/Cupid) Phoebe Halliwell (Wife/Witch)

Age: Unknown

Gander: Male

Powers: Emathy, Self-Healing, Telekinesis, Immortality, Time Travel, Suggestion, Hilograms, Sensing, High Resistance

**-Henry-**

Name: Henry Mitchell

Family: Henry Jr. Mitchell Halliwell (Son/Whitelighter/Witch) Paige Halliwell (Wife/Witch)

Age: 48

Gander: Male

**-CHAPTER 2-**

**Date Gone Wrong **

**-CHAPTER 2-**

_"I don't think a Darklighter has the power to use Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion like Piper?" Phoebe said "He also knew the Elder he called for"_

_"Leo!" Piper yelled._

_"Is there something wrong?" Leo said after he orbed in._

"Our son is going out with a Darklighter!" Piper said looking at him.

"What?" Leo said "Elliot's a mortal"

"Well he's Half-Darklighter Half-Som-" Paige said .

"He knows Prue..." Phoebe said interrupting Paige "In my preminition he piked up a picture with him and Prue in it"

"Is the picture at his home?" Piper asked her.

"Yes" Phoebe said.

"We should send someone over there so he can bring the picture" Paige said.

"Leo, orb all of us to Wyatt " Phoebe said.

"OK" Piper said and grabbed Leo's arm"Orb us to our son, Leo"

**-Elliot-and-Wyatt-**

Elliot and Wyatt were in an ally kissing each other passionately not noticing blue orbs that appeared behind them. "Break it up you two" Piper said getting their attention which stopped their kissing.

"Mom" Wyatt said "what are you doing here?"

"We came to separate you two and Wyatt he's a Darklighter"Piper said pointing at Elliot who looked shocked at what she said.

"What?" Wyatt said.

"How'd you find out? I mean I'm only half..." Eliot wasn't able to finish because he looked at Piper who was trying to freeze him and it wouldn't work.

"Why aren't your power working" Paige said "He's still moving"

"Piper can only freeze evil which means he's not evil" Phoebe said "and I think he's also witch..."

"That's possible" Leo said "the Elders tolled me something about a person who was a Darklighter and a Witch"

Demons appeared in flames around Elliot and attacked him. Wyatt and his family watched as Elliot defend himself from the demons. Piper couldn't help to noticed that Elliot's fitting style is a lot like Prue's. When he was finished he looked at them and Dark Orbed away as he said "Bye..."

**-Chris-**

Chris was looking around Elliot's house as Elliot appeared. "What are you doing here?" Elliot asked.

"Trying to find out why you have a picture of my dead ant in you room" Chris said piking up the photo next to Elliot's bed.

"My mom's not even related to you" Elliot said walking towards Chris "and she's was not dead until I was 17"

"Do you know her past at all?" Chris said.

"No..."

**...HARMED...**

**Next Chapter of 'Eliot Hall or is it Halliwell?' Elliot's world is crushing down and he can't take it.**

**As you know School starts on Monday and I might or might not be updating fast OK ^.~ and next chap will be a little more longer ^.^**

**And I have a POLL I think you should Check**

**Thanks for the Reviews! :D**


End file.
